


Creepy Stalker (Being Human x Blood Ties)

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Series: The Micro-Battle of Epic Proportions I [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, micro-podfic, text with audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: Inevitable





	

| 

**Fandom:** Blood Ties, Being Human (BBC) 

**Pairings:** Hal/Henry 

**Rating:** T 

**Length:** 14s 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/micro-battle%20of%20epic%20proportions/creepy%20stalker%202.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
